1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to the subject of iron ore treating apparatus. More specifically, it relates to an improved bottom cooling arrangement utilized in the reduction of iron ore to sponge iron.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Celada U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,900,247 and 3,467,368 disclose a process and apparatus describing the reduction of iron ore to sponge iron by passing a reducing gas mixture at high temperature through a fixed bed of ore in lump form. The present invention is an improvement over the structure shown in the apparatus patent to Celada U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,368. In the present invention the reduction vessel also includes a cooling arrangement which cooperates with the lower discharge chamber and discharge opening of a reduction vessel. Other patents pertinent to the present invention are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,216,820 patented Nov. 9, 1966; 3,379,623, Apr. 23, 1968; 3,591,158, July 6, 1971; 3,836,131, Sept. 17, 1974; 4,054,444, Oct. 18, 1977 and Netherlands Pat. 24,624 published Feb. 16, 1931.
The aforementioned patents disclose various reduction vessels having different types of configuration and cooling means. Certain of these patents include bottom closure members having various types of configurations such as dome-shaped and frusto-conical shaped devices. None of these however, disclose the specific arrangement of the present door arrangement which includes orifices or outlets connected to a suitable source of cooling gas which provide for cooling of the lower chamber of the vessel in combination with the cooling gases supplied to the reduction apparatus in conventional manner.